Defending the Enemy
by Avalon Storme
Summary: When the Yolkians are under invasion, the only person who can help is Jimmy, but when the heir to the Gorlokian throne is found, what will happen?sequel to It Dosen't take
1. Partners

well, I said that I wasn't going to write another story in this series, but I just had another idea, and i thought that I would write at least one more. well this is book four in the GENIUS series. the other ones are titled- It dosent take a genius, Or maybe it does, and Leaving it all behind. Well here goes.

Oh and i do not own Jimmy Neutron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The truth had been revealed. At least, to each other it had. Cindy and Jimmy had admitted their true feelings toward each other.

Cindy sat in her room. It was a sunny morning, the morning after the truth had come out. "Maybe it was all adream" cindy thought to herself, as she combed her hair. Everything had seemed so real, though. She had called Jimmy in the middle of the night, with no idea what was going to happen. He had agreed to meet her at Retroland, even though it was closed for the night.

That was where all had been revealed. She had told him that she loved him. He had said that same.

As Cindy thought about all of this, she wondered what would happen next between them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy's head was pounding. "Goddard, please tell me that I slept all last night"

Goddard shook his head and his screen said- You went out at about eleven.

"Oh no, what am I going to do now?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning came. The kids loaded the bus as usual, with the exeption of Cindy and Jimmy, who got on as slowly as they could, hoping to avoid confrontation.

"Cindy, what's the matter with you, girl?" asked Libby as Cindy sat down.

"Nothing..............."

"Don't lie to me, I called you on your new cell phone last night, but you didn't answer."

"I was out"

"At eleven o clock?"

"Yep"

"With who?"

"No one, I just needed some fresh air, so I took a walk."

"Okay, but I know your lying. You know that you can always tell me what's going on, right."

"I will Libs, but not right now, I have alot to think about..............."

Libby shook her head and wondered what was wrong with her best friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang, and the kids sat in their seats, so they wouldn't be tardy.

Ms. Fowl sat in her desk and waited for the noise to die down.

Jimmy and Cindy sat in their normal desk, but they were trying their hardest not to look at each other.

"Okay class, listen up,braaaaaaaaaaaaaak, were going to do another partner project. I will assign partners."

"Ms. Fowl, what is the project?" asked Cindy.

"Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, you must spend one day with that person, and do a report on them. Find out their likes, dislikes, and take them to a place of their choice. At the end of the day, you will write your report, and grade your partner. Of course, I still make the deciding grade, but I'd still liiiiiiiiike to know what you think. Any questions?"

A number of students raised their hands.

"Okay, then no questions? let's get staaaaaaaaaaaaaarted!"

"When I call your name, come to the frooooooooonnnnnnnnt of the class, and stand with your partner"

"Oh, and did I forget to mention, the groups will consist of one boy and one girl."

Groans echoed around the classroom.

"Sheen, You will be paired with........................ Libby"

"Alright!" said Sheen as he ran to the front of the class. Libby rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"Carl, you will be paired with our new student, Heather."

Heather had come from Washington, and Carl thought that she was pretty nice, even though she was a girl.

Sheen and Libby sat down and pushed two desks together, to get started on their project, as Carl and Heather went to the front of the class.

"Jimmy, you will be paired with........................Brittany."

"and Cindy, you will be paired with Nick."

That would have been fine with Cindy a couple of weeks ago, but now, she wanted to be paired with Jimmy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Truth

chapter 2

well here goes

-------------------------

"I cannot be partnered with Brittany" said Jimmy later that day after he got home.

"Who's Brittany, Jimbo, she your new girlfriend?" asked Hugh.

"No. We have to do a project together in class."

"What kind of project? You don't have to switch lives for a week do you? I had to do that in the eighth grade, and believe me, when you have to live with a family of camels, you realize how much you love your family."

"We have to learn about each other. Then, we have to do a report on what we've learned"

"Well, I can give you a little advice. Maybe you two can become friends, that way it will be much easier to learn about each other."

"actually, Dad, that's good advice."

"well..................those camels were good at giving advice."

"Thanks, gotta run" said Jimmy as he went to the lab.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy and Libby sat on Cindy's bed.

"So Cindy, you got paired with Nick, I bet your happy!" said Libby.

"Yeah." lied Cindy.

"When are you two going to start your project? Sheen and I are doing ours tommorrow night. We're going to the Candy Bar, maybe you and Nick can join us."

"Maybe, but I don't know, I'd have to ask Nick."

"Aren't you glad that you two are partners?"

"Well, yeah. But, I don't know. Maybe I don't like Nick anymore."

"Really!?!"

"Yeah really"

"Well, if you didn't want to be paired with Nick, who did you want to be paired with?"

"No-one in particular"

"Okay, then, but I'm going to find out sooner or later, and it would be easier on you and me both if you told me now."

"You know what, fine. If your going to force it out of me, I might as well tell you."

"Well...............................who is it that you like now?" asked Libby.

"I'll give you three guesses......................"

"Is it someone in our class?"

"maybe"

"Is he cute?"

"Maybe"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Maybe"

"C'mon girl, your going to have to give me more than 'maybe'."

"You know what, on second thought, I don't really feel like telling you right now. It's not that I don't trust you, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Fine. You know, for a second there, i thought that you were finally going to admit that you liked jimmy."

"what are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, cindy, I'm not blind or stupid, and neither is anyone else. I bet if you asked anyone in this entire town, who you liked, everyone would answer 'Jimmy'"

"And why is that?"

"Because you do."

"Your right, I do." said Cindy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. The meeting

Chapter three- hoped you liked the first two chapters. I just got my own computer for Christmas, so I'll probally get to write sooner than I did when i was using the family computer. anyway, please review I'm open to any suggestions or ideas for my stories. I can think of pretty good main stories, but I think i need more smaller plots to tie it together. I'll even give you credit for it if i use your idea. REVIEW Oh and sorry if I don't know how to spell a few names like Brittany because there are so many ways to spell it, i didn't know which way was right, but you know who im talking about.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy stood in the hallway of his house, by the phone. He was contemplating whether he should call Brittany or not.

Finally, he grabbed the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello, Brittany talking, make it quick, I'm busy." he heard the annoying voice of Brittany answer.

"Uh, Hi Brittany, this is Jimmy, and I was wondering........................." he started, but was quickly interupted.

"Yeah, and your point is, hurry up, I'm in the middle of a soap opeara" she said.

"Since we're partners for Ms.Fowl's project, I thought that we should get to know each other, so it will be easier to do the reports."

"Ok, but I'm not free until tommorrow night. Maybe we could meet each other somewhere." she said, and then yawned.

"That'd be great, how about the Candy Bar?" he asked.

"Fine, but I only have about half an hour free, so meet me there at four."

"Great, well bye.................." said Jimmy.

A dial tone rung in his ears as he hung up the phone.

"That thirty minutes is going to last a lifetime" he said as he walked back to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school, Jimmy had planned on talking to Brittany a little while, but she spent the whole class period talking to her friends.

Jimmy decided to pass Sheen a note. It read:

Sheen,

what are you doing after school? I have to meet Brittany to work on

our project.

----------------------

"Uh Jimmy, sorry I can't be there when you try to get along with Brittany, but I'm meeting Libby at the Candy Bar to work on our project, so I'm busy"

"We're going to the Candy Bar too."

"Why don't you join me and Libby then, so you don't have to be alone with her?"

"Thanks Sheen."

Jimmy decided to ask Carl how his project was doing.

"It's great, Jim. Heather's real nice. At least for a girl."

"Hey, Carl, Why don't you join Sheen, Libby, Britanny and me at the Candy Bar, so that you can work on your project?"

"Can't. I'm going to Heather's house after school to work on them. Her mom is a chef, and I'm staying for dinner."

Sheen and Libby were talking about their plans to go to the Candy Bar later.

"Hey, Libs, I hope you don't mind, but I invited Jimmy and Brittany to go with us this afternoon" said Sheen as he sat in a desk beside Libby.

"Then, we have a problem, because I invited Cindy and Nick too" she said

"So, there'll be enough room for all of us at one table"

"That's not the problem that I was talking about."

"What are you talking about then?" asked Sheen, and he gave Libby a quizzical look.

"Uh, nothing. I have to go talk to Cindy for a minute, I'll be right back." said Libby.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy and Libby sat in a corner of the room so that they would not be overheard.

"Cindy, did you get Nick to agree to go to the Candy Bar after school?" asked Libby, hoping that he had said no.

"Yeah, he said that he would be there, why are you asking?"

"No reason. but, how would you feel if Jimmy brought Brittany too?"

The night before, Cindy had told Libby all about the night at Retroland, so Libby knew that Cindy would not be alright with it.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Libby. I mean, Neutron and I haven't even spoken all week, so I don't know." she said and bit her lip, which was something that she did when she was nervous.

"Come on Cindy, you two can't just keep ignoring each other forever. Besides, it's just to work on the project, it's not like your dating Nick or anything."said Libby.

"Your right. Ok, I'll come, but if I start to feel uncomfortable, I'm leaving." she said.

"Alright, deal. We're all meeting at four."

Libby walked back to Sheen.

Cindy sighed and wondered what she had gotten herself into.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? Even if you hated it with a passion, I still want you to reveiw, so that you can tell me what I'm doing wrong, or if I can improve it in anyway. Of course, I would prefer good reviews. who wouldnt? 


	4. conflict

Chapter four- well here goes, hope you liked the last chapters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy knew that there was bound to be conflict at the Candy Bar, partly because she and Jimmy hadn't spoken all week and partly because she didn't like Brittany.

No matter how much Cindy didn't want to go, she knew that she had to. At 3:50, Cindy started her walk to the Candy Bar. She had forgotten for a minute that Jimmy lived next door, so she was surprized when she heard his voice behind her.

"Goddard, I'm going to the Candy Bar, and I'll be back at about five, so keep an eye on the new rocket for me, will ya boy?"

Goddard barked his reply and then ran back towards Jimmy's clubhouse.

'Keep walking' Cindy told herself, hoping that she hadn't been spotted. She might could put up with talking to Jimmy with other people around, but she didn't know about being alone with him.

To her utter dismay she heard her name being called.

"Hey Vortex, how's it going?" asked Jimmy as he caught up with her.

"Fine, Neutron. I don't have time to talk right now, I'm late, so if you could......................"

"Okay Vortex, if that's what you want." said Jimmy, and he left her alone on the street, taking a sidepath towards the Candy Bar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy finally arrived at the Candy Bar right on time. Sheen and Libby were already seated at their usual table, but Brittany and Nick were no where in sight.

Cindy sat down across from Libby.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" she asked, as she put her backpack beside her.

"Hey Cindy, where's Nick" asked Libby.

"I don't know, where's everyone else?" she asked.

"We'll, Brittany's not here yet either, but Jimmy's about to come through the door." said Sheen, as he pointed.

"Hey guys" said Jimmy, as he sat down by Cindy reluctantly.

"Hi, Jimmy, have you seen my new Ultra Lord? It's the limited edition Senior Ultra Lord with hight tech denture spitting action, pretty cool, huh, Jimmy?" asked Sheen as he showed off his new action figure.

"Cindy, "whispered Libby,"where's Nick, he was supposed to be here five minutes ago." she asked.

"I don't know, but if he's not here in ten minutes, i'm leaving." she said and folded her arms in front of her.

Five minutes past, and there was no sign of Brittany or Nick.

"You know what guys, I'm going to go now, i'll catch up with you later." said Cindy and she left.

"I have to get home too, I have to finish applying a fire proof concealer to my new rocket." said Jimmy, and Sheen and Libby were left alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy walked towards home. She heard a familiar voice, and turned the corner, coming face to face with Nick. He was talking to Brittany.

"Where have you been, we've been waiting forever at the Candy Bar" said Cindy.

"Sorry, Cindy, but I've been talking to Brittany, my new girlfriend." said Nick.

"Your new 'girlfriend' was also supposed to meet her partner at the Candy Bar." said Cindy, shocked that Brittany was Nick's girlfriend.

"Actually, we talked to Ms. Fowl a few minutes ago, and she said that Nick and I could be partners." said Brittany.

"But, who am I supposed to be partners with, then?" asked Cindy, knowing the answer to the question.

"I guess you could work with Neutron." said Nick, and then they left.

"Great..........................said Cindy sarcastically.

Cindy was now partnered with Jimmy. But first, she had to talk to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW


	5. Talking things over

well, Here goes a new chapter.

Chapter five.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy sat alone in his lab that night. He had finished painting his rocket, and was about to turn in.

A knock sounded on his clubhouse door, startling him.

"Neutron!" screamed Cindy."Get this thing off of me!"

Jimmy had installed a new anti-girl robot, which now had Cindy in it's grasp.

"Sorry Cindy, hold on" said Jimmy, pressing the button which deprogrammed the robot.

When Jimmy arrived outside, Cindy was on the ground, with an angry expression on her face.

"When I wanted to talk to you, I had no idea that I was going to get ambushed by roboloser!" said Cindy, as Jimmy helped her get up.

"You came to talk to me? Why?" asked Jimmy.

"Can we please go in, it's freezing out here?" asked Cindy.

"But........................ there are no girls allowed in my lab..............and" he started, but saw the expression on Cindy's face, and quickly changed his mind.

"Vox, let us in" he said.

In a few short moments, Cindy and Jimmy were both standing in Jimmy's lab.

" So what did you want to talk about, Vortex?" asked Jimmy.

"Well, Nick and Brittany are now partners for Ms.Fowl's project. Do you want to know why?" asked Cindy.

"Why? I thought Ms.Fowl said that we couldn't change partners?" said Jimmy.

"She did, but I guess she made an exception for Nick and Brittany." said Cindy.

"So why did they want to work together in the first place"

"Because Nick is Brittany's new boyfriend." said Cindy.

"Oh. If Nick and Brittany are working together, then who am I supposed to work with."

"Me" said Cindy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. there were the first five chapters. I just wanted you to know that the partners and projects arent the biggest story line. I just decided to start it off that way, to add more conflict. the big issue will be revealed in the next chapter. so hang on. REVIEW


	6. mistakes

Well, here goes the sixth chapter and the climax of the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooblar sat in the captain's chair, which belonged to his brother, King Goobot.

King Goobot was out for the day, so Ooblar seized the opportunity to be in charge.

"This is so fun! You, over there..............." he said motioning to a lowly guard.

"Yes?" asked the guard unsure if he was being spoke to or not.

"Fetch me a blue Zinhen, I am quite hungry!" he said, in a mock commanding voice.

"But, sir" said the guard "there out of season, it would be impossible to find one!"

"It would be impossible to find one" mimicked Ooblar.

Ooblar grabbed King Goobot's spare crown from the table beside his throne, and threw it as hard as he could at the incompetent guard, who ducked.

The guard ducked, and to Ooblar's horror, the crown his the button that activated the emergency laser.

"That's not good!" said Ooblar.

An alarm sounded, and before anyone knew what was happening the laser fired upon planet Gorlock, which the ship was flying over.

"Ooblar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said the voice of King Goobot who was coming through the door.

"Yes, sire?"

"Can't I leave you alone for one day without firing upon the fiercest planet in the universe?" he asked.

"Well you see it's not my........................"

"Silence, Ooblar! Guard, put the Gorlokian Queen on screen, I need to fix this problem before it gets out of hand." he said.

A few moments later, the queen appeared on the screen.

She was young for a queen, but was hundreds of years old.

"Yolkians," came the voice of the queen.

"Your majesty, please take my sincearest apologies, it was my ignorant brother who fired upon your great empire, so you see, it was an accident." said King Goobot.

"I suggest you shut your mouth. Our kingdoms have been enemies for years, and I have been waiting for the first fire to be shot to be fired, and now it has."

"No, your majesty, I beg you........................."

"Silence! The first shot has been fired, and I will retaliate with my fiercest warriors."

Before he could reply, the queens face dissapeared from the screen.

The Yolkians had fired the first shot, and Queen April planned on firing another.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go. CLIMAX I will post the next chapter ASAP. REVIEW


	7. The message

chapter seven- well here goes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy was in his lab, as usual. Cindy had left, so he was alone again. It had surprised him that they would be working together, but he would much rather work with her than Brittany.

As Jimmy switched off his inventions one at a time, and was ready to return to his room for the night when the light below his screen started flashing.

"Must be a message, but from who?" he asked himself aloud.

Jimmy ran to his chair, and sat down, hitting the 'read' button at the same time.

Jimmy had expected something small such as a new email. He had expected something that he would read and then go back to his room for a good night's sleep. What he hadn't expected was King Goobot's face to show up on the screen.

Jimmy sat at his control's, wide eyed as he listened to Goobot's message.

"Uh, hi. I know that this must seem a little strange, since were swarn enemies and everything, but you see, I have a problem."

"You've got to be kidding."

"No, actually, I'm quite serious. You see, a laser was shot yesterday at the fiercest planet in the universe, because of my idiot brother, Ooblar. It was an accident of course, but the planet has now declared war on us."

"Yeah, so. What does that have to do with me?" asked Jimmy, still not believing that he was talking humanely to his worst enemy.

"Well, as much as I hate to do this, I would like to request your help, Neutron, in ending this feud between the Yolkians and the others."

"Why should I help you?" asked Jimmy.

"Well, because, if you don't, I will declare war on your planet, and believe me, we will win that war, but I'm not so sure about the other one, so what is your answer." asked Goobot.

Jimmy sighed and thought about his options. He could either help his worst enemy, or have an intergallactic war waged on the whole planet. Somehow Jimmy already knew the answer.

"You leave me no choice, Goobot. But, how am I supposed to stop this planet from trying to annhialate you?"

"Easy, you just travel to the planet and speak to the Queen. For some reason, she has a soft spot for you humans, and she just might listen to you. Her husdband would normally be in charge, but he is away on vacation. So all you have to do is talk to her, and my planet will be saved."

"Okay, Goobot, you have yourself a deal. But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to swear never to bother my planet again."

"You drive a hard bargain, Neutron, but I agree." said Goobot.

"So what is this planet called?' asked Jimmy.

"Planet Gorlock."

Jimmy's eyes grew wide.

"And you will be convincing Queen April not to wage war on my planet."

"Queen April?" asked Jimmy, wondering if what he was thinking was true.

"Yes, Queen April. Actually her true name is Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaapoit, but is commonly known as April because it is much easier to say. She hasn't been queen for that long, but she demands respect, and will destroy anyone who does not give it to her."

Jimmy's thoughts were confirmed. He was going to have to convince April, an alien girl who had met months earlier, who had kissed him twice, who he had liked alot, and who had caused the fight between him and Cindy. He would have to convince her not to fight the Yolkians, his mortal enemies.

Somehow, Jimmy's day had just gotten worse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. defense

Chapter eight well, here goes. I hope that you are enjoying the story so far, and Please, review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise, Jimmy knew that he would need help convincing April not to fight the Yolkians.

He also knew who he would have to take with him: Sheen, Carl, Libby, and Cindy, his normal crew.

At least he and Cindy were on speaking terms again.

Jimmy decided that he would wait until the next day to leave, because it was the middle of the night and he would have to tell everyone about their quest, and he would have to gather supplies. He also decided that he would try his hard to get a good night's sleep to prepare for the events that lay ahead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was bright and sunny, a complete contrast to Jimmy's mood. He still couldn't believe that he was helping his worst enemy, by talking to his ex-crush. Of course, the shock was starting to wear off of him, and now he just had to break the news to everyone else, and they would be harder to convince.

Jimmy also knew that he probally shouldn't miss a whole day of school, or more, but he had already finished his homework for the rest of the year, and the rest of his school career, so he would have no problem skipping school.

He decided that he would tell his friends before school, so that they could leave quicker.

Jimmy called Carl, and told him to meet him in front of his clubhouse in ten minutes. He also told Carl to call Sheen, who called Libby, who in return called Cindy. So in ten minutes, they were all standing in front of Jimmy's clubhouse.

"What's this about, Neutron, hurry up, I can't be late for school!" said Cindy.

"Ok, you're probally not going to believe me when I tell you this, but it's completely true."

"Spit it out, Neutron, we don't have all day"

"Last night, I recieved a transmission from a warcraft, hovering over planet Gorlok. You'll never believe who it was, and why they were contacting me." said Jimmy.

"Who? and why?" asked Libby.

"It was King Goobot, and he wants our help." said Jimmy.

"you've got to be kidding, Jimmy." said Cindy. "There is no way that I am helping him, or any of his eggheaded friends."

"Did you hit your head Jimmy? I mean those guys are pure evil!" said Sheen.

"I know guys, but just listen to me before you make up your minds." he said.

Jimmy explained what Goobot wanted, and then waited for a response.

"So if we help them, they won't bother our planet?" asked Libby.

"You know that there probally lying about that, Huh Jim?" asked Carl.

"Yeah, but I'm not taking any chances." said Jimmy.

"Okay, jimmy, I guess I'll help, i have nothing better to do, anyway." said Libby.

"I'm game, plus it lets us out of school for a day." said Sheen.

"If it'll help protect the free world, I'll do it for all of humanity." said Carl, " and Jimmy's mom" he added in a small voice.

Everyone waited for Cindy to give her answer.

"So if I agree to go, that means I get to yell at Little Miss Greenskin, and force her not to fight?" asked Cindy.

"If your talking about April, then yes. Of course, we're not going to yell at her, but just convince her peacebly." said Jimmy.

"That's fine, Neutron. I'll go. But remember, she's married now, so that means she's off limits" said Cindy.

"Ok, so is everyone fine with the plan?" asked Jimmy.

Everyone nodded.

"Go home and pack one bag,with clothes and stuff, and meet back here in twenty minutes." said Jimmy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well, there it was. Please review


	9. on the way

chapter nine

well, I've only gotten two reviews, and that makes me feel as if I'm not doing a good job, but i really would like to know what you think, please review. Oh, and sorry if I made April sound mean, and stuff, but after watching Win Loose and Kaboom, I have always disliked her for some reason, hmmmmmmmmmmmmm, what could that be???????????????????

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was ready to leave. They had gone home and packed there stuff, just like Jimmy had told them to.

Again they were standing in front of Jimmy's clubhouse, waiting for Jimmy to arrive with the AstroCar Soon, Jimmy came around the house with the keys, and they were ready to go.

"Where's the astrocar?" asked Cindy.

"I installed an automatic homing device. All I have to do is push this button, and......................" said Jimmy, as he pressed a button on the keys. In a few moments, the astrocar appeared in front of them.

"Wow. ok, are we ready to go, or what" asked Cindy.

"Yes, just as soon as I do a rutein matinence check, then we'll be ready to go, so you can start boarding now." said Jimmy, as he continued chekcing the outside of the car. Finallly, everyone was in the car and ready to start their newest adventure. Carl, Libby and Sheen sat in the back, while Jimmy took the pilot's chair, and Cindy the co- pilots. With their stuff beside them, and their minds on their mission, they sat out to stop an intergallactic war between the two fiercest species in the universe.

"This should be interesting" said Libby.

"Yeah, I can't wait to give Queen Pain in the Butt, a piece of my mind." said Cindy.

"What do you have against April, anyway, Cindy?" asked Jimmy, although he already knew.

"It's not that I have anything against her, I just don't like her, period." said Cindy, as she looked out the window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, She's married now" said Libby in a whisper to Cindy, while Jimmy was busy piloting, and Carl and Sheen were playing cards.

"Yeah, and?" asked Cindy.

"That means that she can't go after Jimmy anymore" said Libby.

"So?"

"So, I think that you should try to get along with her."

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Cindy.

"Because, you need as many friends as you can get. I mean no offense, Cindy, because your my best friend, but you're not exactly nice to everyone you meet." said Libby, expecting Cindy to get mad.

Cindy sat for a moment thinking about what Libby had said.

"You're right, Libby" said Cindy in a small voice.

"I am?" asked Libby, surprised.

"Yeah, I mean I know that I'm not exactly easy to get along with, but maybe I should try a little bit harder to get along with people." said Cindy.

"I think that you should start by trying to get along with Jimmy." said Libby.

"Ok." said Cindy.

Cindy stood up, and walked back to the front of the AstroCar. She had went to the back so that she and Libby could talk privately.

Cindy sat back down in the co-pilots chair.

"So how much longer until we get there, Neutron?" asked Cindy.

"Why does it matter? Do you want to know how long it is so that you can plan the mean stuff your going to say to April? You know, she is the queen now, and she could probally have you locked up for disrespect towards her." said Jimmy.

"Actually, I've decided to bury the hatchet with April" said Cindy.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I think that it's time that I try to get along with her." said Cindy.

"Your not kidding are you?" asked Jimmy.

"No. I'm serious." said Cindy.

Cindy returned to the back to tell Libby that she had told Jimmy her plans.

Jimmy was utterly surprized that Cindy had actually wanted to get along with April, but he was glad that she had.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well, there goes chapter nine. please review


	10. mirror images

Well, here is chapter ten. REVIEW

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group traveled onward, despite tiredness, and the urge to strech their legs. Eventually, Sheen, Carl, and Libby were asleep in their seats, leaving only Jimmy and Cindy awake. Silence filled the spacecraft for a while, but Cindy soon grew tired of it, because silence wasn't in her nature.

"So, Neutron, what exactly are we going to do when we get there? We're not going to just burst in the front door, and put April in a headlock, and force her to call off her troops, are we?" asked Cindy.

"Actually, April already knows that we're coming, she just dosen't know what for. I contacted her this morning and she had arranged a guide to meet us when we land." said Jimmy.

"So the guide will lead us to her Palace and then we put her in a headlock,and force her to call off her troops." said Cindy.

"Very funny, Cindy but I'm just going to talk to her, and explain that it was an accident, and maybe she'll listen, since i'm friends with her."

"Are you sure 'friends' is the word?" asked Cindy.

"Look, Vortex, she's married now, which I'll admit is weird, so you don't have to worry about her anymore." said Jimmy.

"I wasn't worried about her in the first place."

"Anyway, we should be arriving shortly, and I suggest you get some sleep because the meeting with April might take a while." said Jimmy.

"Ok, Neutron." said Cindy, as she lay back in her co-pilot's chair and closed her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Cindy opened her minds, she forgot for a moment where she was. Then she remembered that she was in the AstroCar. Cindy looked around and saw that everone was awake, and talking loudly. The AstroCar seemed to have stopped, so Cindy knew they must have landed.

"So, are we there" asked Cindy.

"Yeah, we just landed." said Libby.

"So are we ready to go and convince an entire species of war-loving aliens not to attack another group of aliens who once tried to feed our parents to a giant chicken?" asked Cindy.

"Yep. We're ready." said Jimmy.

The group stepped out of the AstroCar one at a time.

They surveyed their surroundings, but could not see anything different about it , that all of the other planets that they had visited.

"So where is the guide, Jim?" asked Carl.

"She should be arriving in about.........................." started Jimmy but was intterupted by a voice.

"Hello, you must be the visiting Earth-creatures that my sister was telling me about." said the voice.

Jimmy turned around and came face- to- face with someone who looked just like April.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your sister?" asked Jimmy.

"Yes, she is the queen. She is my twin sister, older than me by one minute. My name is Tara. And you must be Jimmy Neutron, she said pointing to Jimmy" said Tara.

Still shocked by the astonishingly strong resemblance, Jimmy forced himself to speak.

"Yeah, and this is Sheen, Carl, Libby, and Cindy." he said, pointing to each one as he named them.

"Ah, yes, Cindy. April has warned me about her." said Tara.

"Really?!?!? And what did your 'charming' sister say about me?" asked Cindy, as she crossed her arms.

"I really don't think that matters much. Are you all ready to go?" asked Tara.

"You bet." said Cindy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's chapter ten. Ok, I just wanted to tell you about some names. Carl's partner, 'Heather' is named after my little sister who's ten. and Tara is my cousin who's eleven. She acts so much like April that I made her her twin sister.


	11. Heirs

chapter eleven- well here it is.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy couldn't help but notice how much Tara looked like April. As Tara led the group to the palace, she described the various plants that littered the landscape around them. Jimmy listened intently to every word she said. She described their surroundings so vividly that Jimmy felt as if he'd always lived there. Jimmy also realized that Tara seemed smarter and more fun to be around than April, and soon he felt as if he had known her all his life, and he liked her. He knew that the main reason that he liked her was that she reminded him so much of April. She looked, sounded, and acted like April. Even though she did, there was a hint of someone else that Jimmy knew embedded in Tara's personality. He couldn't help but notice that she had an attitude. She was funny, and he could tell that she was really smart by the way that she talked. That was the small thing that Jimmy noticed the most. Those miniscule qualities was what Jimmy liked about Tara, and he couldn't help but notice that those qualities also belonged to Cindy.

Cindy watched as Jimmy listened attentively to Tara. She couldn't push the thought from her mind that Jimmy liked Tara because of her resemblance to her older sister. Cindy had nothing against Tara, and could find no imperfections in her no matter how hard she tried. She knew that she shouldn't like someone who acted like someone that she hated, but she couldn't help it, and Cindy had a feeling that Tara had the same effect on alot of people.

The group walked slowly towards a large white building in the distance, which they could only think of as a palace, which they found out moments later was exactly what it was. Tara led the small band of travelors toward the building, and slowly up the marble steps that led to a colossal door that looked as if it were made out of ivory. Tara placed her hand in a palm-shaped hole in the center of the door, followed by a small clicking sound, and then they entered.

Jimmy looked around and was astonished what he saw. The room that they entered was empty exept for a lone chair that sat in the center of the room. Jimmy realized that the chair was made for a Queen, literally. In the seat of the large golden throne sat Queen April. Ruler of Gorlok, Jimmy's ex-crush, girl who had helped put Meldar in his place, wife of Fenal, Cindy's worst enemy, and most of all , Jimmy's friend.

"Jimmy Neutron, I am so glad to have this visit." said April, as she rose from her throne to greet them.

"Hi, April, I mean, your majesty." said Jimmy.

"You can call me April" she said, and smiled.

"For some reason that sounds familliar" said Jimmy, smiling.

"I am glad that you are visiting, but I know you, and I know that this isn't just a visit. What is it that you want to talk to me about." said April

"Well, actually, this might take a while, so could we go to a more comfortable room, where we could all sit." said Jimmy.

"So, you all wish to speak to me?" asked April, looking at Cindy.

"Yes.................. Is that a problem, Queen April?" asked Cindy, almost too swetely.

"Not at all." replied April.

A few moments later, everyone was seated in a large room, filled with tables, but they all gathered at one. April sat at the head of the table, while the rest sat beside each other.

"Tara, could you please get everyone a glass of something to drink?" asked April.

"April, I'm your sister, not a serv............."

"I asked you nicely."

Tara sighed and left the room in a hurry.

"So, Jimmy Neutron, what is this all about?" asked April.

"King Goobot, of the Yolkians contacted me last night and told me that you declared war on their planet." said Jimmy, getting to the point.

"Yes? The Gorlocks and the Yolkians have been mortal enemies even before I was born."

"Why?" asked Cindy.

"Did you take the last chocolate chip cookie?" asked Carl.

"Not exactly. You see, there was a planet called Gorkin, where the Yolkians and the Gorlocks lived peacefully. The two rulers of the country were great friends, but both wanted to marry the same person. A half Yolkian, half Gorlok named Jade. Even though her background was unusual, she was the most beautiful princess in the whole galaxy. She was also kind to everyone she met. The king who got her as a wife became king of the whole planet, instead of sharing it equally, as they always had. Both kings were greedy , and thought that they both deserved to marry Jade. Soon, the Gorloks and Yolkians were put against each other by their kings, and that's how it all started." said April.

Tara brought a tray of glasses full of clear liquid. It was a sweet smelling concoction that tasted like the smell of rose petals, and everyone found it very relaxing. Soon, they all sat back, and relaxed, waiting for April to continue her story.

"So who got the girl" asked Sheen.

"Sheen!" said Libby.

"What?"

"Jade liked both of the kings well enough, but she soon grew tired of the fighting, and decided to marry her true love. The only problem was, Pwen, her love, wasn't a prince. She was forbode not to marry anyone that wasn't royal, but she loved him so much, that they ran away together , leaving the Gorlocks and Yolkians still fighting.

"So, where did she end up" asked Cindy. Cindy didn't want to admit it, but she found the story very interesting.

"The princess and her love moved to another planet far away. They used morphing technology to transform themselves into the people that inhabitted the planet. There they lived until they died. Of course, they had children, and so Jade's heirs still live on that planet."

"What planet was it?" asked Cindy.

"Earth." said April. "And thier heirs still live on your planet, somewhere. " said April

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Nothing

WELL HERE GOES NOTHING

CHAPTER TWELVE

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence filled the small room where everyone was gathered. Finally, Cindy spoke.

"So, your saying that a princess, or prince is on the Earth somewhere, without the knowledge that they are the ruler of an ancient alien civilization." asked Cindy.

Jimmy listened to the conversation, and he had an idea.

"Since Jade was the rightful heir of both races, then if we were to find her heir, then they would have more power over what goes on than you." asked Jimmy.

"I suppose so, but it would be almost impossible to find her or him." said April.

"Don't you people keep records or something?" asked Sheen.

"Of course. We sent a spy to Earth, once we found out where she was. My great-great-great- or something grandfather was the king at that time, and he had a big heart, so he decided to let Jade be. We kept a file on where she went to, though. It's in the FileRoom. You can go if you want, but I doubt you'll find anything." said April.

"Where is this FileRoom?" asked Libby.

"it's in the basement. I'm telling you, though it would be almost impossible to find her."

"So your saying that the heir is a her" asked Cindy.

"Yes, she is. Another thing, she's not grown yet." said April

"It dosen't matter, we need to find her." said Jimmy.

April sighed, she knew that Jimmy wasn't going to give up.

"Alright, I will have Tara take you to the file room." said April.

Tara nodded and motioned for the group to follow her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although she didn't want to admit it, Tara was glad that she was going to help the earthlings find the heir. Tara was never allowed to do anything, because her sister was a little bit older, and was the queen. April treated Tara more like a slave than a sister.

"So, Tara , asked Cindy " What is it with you and your sister." Cindy could tell that Tara didn't like being ordered around.

"I don't know what your talking about." she said.

"I know it must be hard to get along with her. Believe me I know. And you have to live with her...........................oh anyway, I noticed that she bosses you around alot, dosen't that get on your nerves." asked cindy.

Cindy and Tara were ahead of the group, so they could talk in private.

"She's the queen, she's allowed to be bossy." said Tara.

"Actually, I'm betting that she was bossy way before she was queen." said Cindy,

"Yeah, she was. Of course she is a couple of minutes older than me, but anyway, enough about that, what are you and your friends doing her?" asked Tara.

"Apparantly, Neutron got a message from the yolkians, and we have to help them." said Cindy,

"From what you all were saying, I got the impression that you and the yolkians were enemies."

"yeah, we've had some pretty bad experiences with them. First, Neutron got our parents kidnapped by them , so we had to go save them. Then they came back to earth to take over, but no one thought they were evil besides Neutron." said Cindy.

"How'd Jimmy change there minds?" asked Tara.

"Actually, i changed their minds. I knew that the yolkians were no good after they tricked me into telling them how to get into Jimmy's lab." said Cindy.

"Sounds like you two have alot of history." said Tara.

"That's not even the half of it." said Cindy. Cindy felt comfortable talking to Tara. She knew that Tara would understand about her and Jimmy, even though she hadn't known her for that long.

"Really? What else has happened?" asked Tara.

"Well, let's see, there was the thing with Intergallactic Showdown. That's where I met your sister." said Cindy.

"Yeah, April told me all about that. I heard you two got into a fight. She said that she won................."

"That's a lie!............. I mean, it wasn't exactly a fight, more like a small dissagreement"

"She said that you saw her preform the Trust Ritual and went all crazy."

"You know, that's some ritual you all have. All it is is a kiss." said Cindy.

"April also told me about the Kiss that she gave Jimmy before she got married to Fenal."

"yeah........... I remember that............"

"anyway, what else has happened since then?"

"We'll, I was kiddnapped by Euastice Strytch, another enemie of ours, and then I almost moved, but we managed to get out of both of those situations." said Cindy

"I'm guessing that Jimmy helped alot both times"

"Yeah, I guess he did."

"So what is it with you two any ways?" asked Tara.

"Nothing." said Cindy.

"Good, because, I kinda like him." said Tara.

"But, you can't, i mean" Stammered Cindy. She hadn't known Tara that long, but she knew that Tara wasn't Stupid. She knew that Tara was perfectly aware of her relationship with Jimmy.

Cindy's thoughts were interrupted by Tara's voice.

"we have arrived at the File Room." said Tara, as she opened a the door that they were standing in front of.

-------------------------------------------

Well there goes chapter twelve. hope you liked it. I have only gotten about one review per chapter. I really need more. Thanx to FanJimmy. a true fan.


	13. Princess

chapter 13- so how were the rest? any way here goes nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara opened the large door, to reveal a carvernous room. On the wall directly in front of them stood a large filing cabinet. Jimmy was surprised to see such a simple filing system in an alien palace, but knew that their systems hadn't been updated for a while because of the dust caked onto the top of the cabinet.

"We'll here it is" said Tara.

"So, what should we look under first?" asked Carl.

"I suggest heirs or earth." said Jimmy, and then they set to work.

The group sat around for hours searching for the file that they were looking for. Finally, Cindy gave a loud shriek from where she was sitting on the floor. Her eyes were wide with shock and confustion as she read what was on the sheet of paper she held in her hands.

"What is it Cindy?" asked Libby.

Cindy stuttered, but she couldn't speak a word of english, so Jimmy took the file from her hand and began to read aloud.

" This is the authorized file from Erisdfadf , spy of Earth.

I have searched far and wide to find princess Jade, and I have finally gained knowledge of her whearabouts. She is residing in an unlived in territory northern on the planet. She is residing under false name, and uses the last name Vortex as her cover."

Jimmy trailed off, and knew why Cindy had been unable to speak.

"It cant be!" said Cindy, she had finally regained sense of reality.

"im sure that there are other Vortexes in the world................." said Jimmy, but he knew that Vortex was an uncommon name.

"Sure, and my hair isn't blonde!" said Cindy.

"So if Jade used the last name Vortex as a cover, more than likely Cindy IS the heir" said Jimmy.

"But, I can't I mean, I can't rule an alien civilization" said Cindy.

"Maybe you won't have to" said Jimmy.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, If you just tell April that you are the heir, and say that if she dosen't call a truce with the Yolians, that you'll take over her planet, then she'll probally give up." said Jimmy.

"Yeah, I bet she couldn't stand it if I took over" said Cindy thoughtfully.

"Which is why we're going to use that as an advantage." said Jimmy.

"Wait a minute, what if I was to become Queen, you know just for a little while to see how it feels.............."

"Cindy! You can't do that, come on, what would your parents say?" said Libby.

Cindy knew that Libby was right, but she couldn't push the thougth of absolute power from her mind. Cindy also knew that it wouldn't be for that long, because she couldn't bear it if her friends left her, and she would miss Retroville to much.

"You're right, Libs" said Cindy.

"So does everyone know the plan?" asked Jimmy.

"Not exactly." said Sheen." what if she dosen't give up"

"Well, we'll figure that out later." said Cindy, who was eager to see the look on April's face when she found out that Cindy was the heir.

Tara didn't know what to think about Cindy. She had liked her before she knew that Cindy was the heir. Tara had longed for years, even before April was Queen, to become queen herself. Although she didn't want to admit it, Tara was jealous of her big sister. Tara could also sense that Cindy was uncomfortable with the idea that Tara liked Jimmy. April had told her to watch out for Cindy, because she could become nasty when she wanted to, but Tara payed no heed to her older sister's warning. She didn't care if Cindy liked Jimmy also, Tara was convinced that she liked him more, and she was sadly mistaken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there it was. I know it was short, but anyway, please review. As you know, I didn't like April from the first time I saw her on Win Lose and Kaboom, and that's why I made Cindy the heir, so that she could overpower her. Sorry to any of you April/ Jimmy fans out there( if there are any) please review.


	14. Night

chapter 14- we'll thanx for the reviews from the last chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy couldn't wait to see April's reaction at what she was about to tell her. Cindy was surprized that April didn't know who the heir was alreardy, but she guessed that April hadn't had time to look at the files yet, with all of the other stuff that went along with being queen.

"Cindy, make sure all you say when we get in there is that you don't want to be queen, but you are the heir, that way, we'll get in and then we'll get out." said Jimmy.

"Can't I rub it in just a little.................?" asked Cindy.

"No, I know how much you want to, but we have to hurry and get home." said Jimmy.

"Alright, Neutron." said Cindy.

The group walked swiftly to the throne room, Cindy and Jimmy in front, the rest walking quickly behind them. Their footsteps echoes arount the large throne room as they entered, eager to go home.

"Hello, Jimmy Neutron" said April as they walked in.

"Hi, Queen April." said Jimmy.

"I have told you before, you can call me April." said April.

The room was silent for a moment. Although she didn't want to admit it, April was eager to find out who the heir was.

"Okay, April, this might come as slight of a shock................' started Jimmy.

"Cut the small talk, Neutron. 'queen' April, I'm the heir, bla bla bla.......................... you can't fight the Yolkians." said cindy.

April was quiet for a moment, clearly shocked at the news she had just recieved.

"You? You're the heir to an ancient alien civilization? You?!!!!!!!!???????????" said Apil, hysterically.

"Yes, me! You got a problem with that, your royal highness?" asked Cindy.

"But, you can't be the heir, that can't be right, there must be some kind of mistake!"

"Nope. I'm the heir so deal with it." said Cindy.

April took a few deep breaths to regain her head before speaking.

"Okay, Cindy, what are you going to do now." asked April.

"We'll here's how i see it. You have two options. One, you can either give up fighting the Yolkians, and I'll leave in peace, or I can force you to retire as queen and take over, and then I'll stop fighting the Yolkians for you." said Cindy, clearly enjoying every moment of her reign.

"Okay, there's only one thing I can do." said April.

"And what's that ?" asked Cindy.

"You and your friends will stay here for the night, and give me a chance to think it over." said April

"But, we have to get home..................." started Jimmy, but was intterupted by cindy.

"Can it Neutron" she said and then turned to April. "Okay, you've got yourself a deal."

"Great, Tara will show you all to your rooms." said April.

Tara sighed, but lead them to there rooms.

Libby and Cindy would share a room, complete with two silk beds, and a television. Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl would spend the night in a three-bed room next door.

--------------------------------------------------------

It was the middle of the night when Cindy heard a noise. She slowly opened her eyes, and found herself staring face to face with April, who had put a hand over Cindy's mouth and motioned her to be quiet.

---------------------------------------------------

Well there was that chapter. short with a cliffie. that's how i like it. anyway, please review.


	15. Advisor

thanx for the reviews. here goes nothing. oh and by the way, this is officially the longest fanfiction story that i've ever written. yay for me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Say a word, and I'll kill you." said April. April had been born into a family of war-loving aliens, so giving threats was something she did easily.

Cindy's eyes grew wide with confusion. She knew that April was standing over her, but she had no idea what was going on.

"Follow me." said April, who grabbed Cindy's arm, and drug her from the room.

Cindy felt a blindfold slip around her head. April forced her to walk, and Cindy had no idea where she was going.

Finally, April removed the blindfold and Cindy found herself standing in a small room, bare except for her and April.

Cindy knew that April had told her not to speak, but she felt as if she had a right to know what was going on.

"What is your problem!!??" she said.

"Simple, my problem is you." said April.

Cindy opened her mouth to protest, but April continued.

"Okay, Cindy, I have a deal for you."

"What is it" asked Cindy.

"You leave this planet and never come back and I will leave the Yolkians be." said April.

"Okay, what's the catch." said Cindy.

"What do you mean, a catch?" asked April.

"Well, here's the thing. My friends and I flew millions of lightyears to come here and convince you that attacking the Yolkians was a bad idea. Wait, here's the good part. Earlier, I offered you the same deal, and you said that you had to think it over. If you had thought it was a good idea, you would have let us leave then. What else do you want?" asked Cindy.

"Okay, here's the rest of the deal. For years, my planet has searched for a royal advisor. Ancestors before me have had them, but none of them lived up to the title. I recently had a discussion with my board of galactic advisors from around the universe. They said that I needed to obtain an advisor soon, or my titile would be revoked." said April.

"And?" asked Cindy. She had no idea what that had to do with her.

"Well, an advisor needs to be someone of great intelligence and good judge of character." said April.

"I'm listening."

"I met someone like that a couple of months ago."

"You mean.................."

"I think that Jimmy Neutron would make a great advisor." said April.

"But, he lives on Earth..................."

"Yes, he does right now. I have been watching you, and I think that you can convince him to move here and become my advisor."

"You honestly think that I would do that." asked Cindy.

"Why not?" asked April.

"What if I dont" said Cindy, avoiding April's question.

"Then my planet will take over yours"

Cindy thought about the recent events that had happened. First of all, the Yolkians had called and said that if they didn't convince April not to fight them, they would take over the Earth. Then, Cindy realized that she was the heir of an ancient alien civilization. To top it off, if she didn't convince a person that she cared very much about to leave the Earth forever, then the Earth would be destroyed. Cindy was confused, and she didn't like it one bit.

---------------

short chapter, but how was it? review.


	16. Missing

chapter 16

-

Jimmy was asleep in his room when he heard a knock on the door. Jimmy flicked on the light, being careful not to wake Sheen and Carl. He hoped that it was April with news of her decision, instead after opening the door, he came face to face with Cindy.

"What's up, Cindy?" asked Jimmy.

"Um, do you think that we could talk?" asked Cindy.

"Sure" said Jimmy uncertainly "Do you have news about April's decision." asked Jimmy.

"No, but I did talk to her." said Cindy.

"Really, about what." asked Jimmy.

"Well, she wanted to talk about her decision, and your name came up."

"Really?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah, she decided to make a deal." said Cindy.

"What kind of a deal? and what does it have to do with me." asked Jimmy.

"Okay, Jimmy , here's the thing. She said that she would leave the Yolkians alone." said Cindy.

"That's great!"

"Wait, before you celebrate, you should hear the rest." said Cindy.

"What else is there."

"April needs an advisor. She said that she's been looking for someone who was smart and a good judge of character, so that's how your name came into it." said Cindy.

"I can give advice. I could set up a transmission from her planet to earth, so we could communicate..."

"Sorry, that won't work. The thing is, she wants you to move here, and be her advisor." said Cindy.

"What! I can't do that, I mean, I can't just pick up and leave. I haven't even finished school. And I'd miss my parents and friends, and other things..." jimmy added.

"I know what you mean, but there's one problem with your plan."

"What is it?" asked Jimmy.

"she said if we didn't help her, she would lead an attack on the Earth." said Cindy.

"What? She can't do that! She wouldn't do that. would she?" said Jimmy.

"I don't know, Neutron she seemed pretty serious." said Cindy.

"Let me talk to her, and then we'll se what happened." said Jimmy.

-

A few moments later, Jimmy and April were seated in a room.

"So, I get Cindy told you about our deal." said April.

"Yes, she did, and I'm sorry, but that's not going to work."said Jimmy.

"Really? Why not?" asked April.

"Because, Earth is where i live. What about school, my parents, and friends, Goddard, for that matter." said Jimmy.

"Cindy?" added April hopefully.

"Yeah, and Cindy." said Jimmy.

-

well there it was. review.


	17. fallen

chapter 17- okay a few things before I begin. Alot of people have been asking me questions about things like if cindy and jimmy have admitted that they like each other. here's the deal. this story is a sequel to the other 3 stories before it, so if you read this story, you should read the others, so you'll understand better whats going on. The titles are in order- It Doesn't Take a Genius

Or Maybe it Does

Leaving it all Behind

and this one Defending the Enemy. I originally stared with writing a trilogy but I think I'll finish this story, and then write one more in this series, to make a round 5.

well here goes. Oh yeah, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY to me! I'll be 14 tommorrow(feb. 2nd.)

-

Cindy and Libby were in their room. Morning had come, and they were ready to leave. After grabbing a few things that they had left lying around the night before, such as make-up and Libby's cell phone, they closed the door and didn't look back.

"So Libby, since we have the rest of the day here waiting for Neutron to finish talking with her majesty, what do you want to do today." asked Cindy, as they walked down the hallway.

Libby gave a guilty look, and then hung her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Cindy.

"Actually, I have plans today." said Libby.

"What do you mean you have plans? With who?" asked Cindy, althought she already had an idea.

"Well, last night after you left, Sheen called, and we made plans to go hiking." said Libby.

"Great, while you and ultrafreak run around this forsaken planet, I'm going to be stuck here. What am I supposed to do?" asked Cindy.

"Well, you could always hang out with Jimmy." suggested Libby.

"Sure like I'd want to do that, and plus he'll be talking to April all day." said Cindy.

"We'll, I don't like to encourage spying, but it would be great to find out what they were talking about." said Libby.

"You know what, Libs, that's a great idea! Bye" said Cindy.

"See ya later!" said Libby, who walked towards Sheen's room.

Cindy really wanted to find out what Jimmy and April were talking about, but she had no idea how she was going to spy on them.

It was then that she had an idea about who could help.

As soon as Cindy decided to talk to Tara, she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, Cindy, what are you doing today?" she asked.

"Um, Tara, what do you say we do a little snooping?" said cindy.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Cindy told Tara her plan, and Tara nodded her head.

"I'll help you. I know just where they are, and we can go into the ventalation system above the room." said Tara.

Tara didn't really like the idea of doing something as sneaky as spying, but she did want to know what her sister was talking to Jimmy about.

In a few moments, Cindy and Tara were above the room that April and Jimmy were talking in.

Cindy motioned for Tara to be quiet, as they listened intently to the conversation.

"So, have we come to an agreement?" asked April.

"Yes, I believe we have." said Jimmy.

"Since you have decided that you will miss your friends, family and of course the annoying blonde girl, I have decided to let you leave." said April.

Cindy smiled at this statement, and she hoped that Tara didn't notice.

"Yes, and Tara will come to earth with me, and send you information on what's going on." said Jimmy.

Cindy turned to look at Tara to see what she thought, but before she could do anything, Tara fell through a week spot in the vent, and was laying on the floor of the meeting room below.

-

there it was. review


	18. Vent revelations

before i start- a few things. I've decided to change my pen name to teejayvortex. It just seemed to fit better. anyway thanx for all the reviews, but i will welcome any ideas for plots and i take critisism well. so please review. here goes- chapter 18

-

Cindy held her breath, and waited for some sort of noise to come from the room below. In a few moments she heard yelling coming from April, and then more shouts from Tara. Cindy had no idea what to do. She could either try to crawl around the hole in the vent, or climb down, and reveal that she had been spying, if Tara hadn't already revealed it.

Jimmy looked up just in time to see a flash of blonde from the vent above him. He didn't want April to know that Cindy was also snooping, so Jimmy excused himself from the room as quietly as he could. Jimmy walked towards the door, which he knew led to the vent. In a few moments, he was in the opening of the vent, and could see Cindy peering down into the room below. He knew that he probally shouldn't scare her, but he couldn't resist, and she HAD been spying on him...

Very slowly, Jimmy crept, being sure to make as little noise a possible. He gently touched Cindy on the arm, making her jump and turn around.

"Neutron! What are you doing here" she asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." said Jimmy.

"Well, actually, you see, I" said Cindy, but she could find no explanation.

"You can explain later." he said. "Right now, we need to concentrate on getting out of this vent. April has enough stress on her plate right now, and she dosen't need to deal with you right now." said Jimmy.

Cindy was about to retaliate with a comeback, but decided against it when she saw the look on Jimmy's face.

"So, what's going on with Tara. I heard that she was coming back to Earth with us." said Cindy.

"Yeah. April said that she needed someone to go to Earth to keep an eye on the planet. She already has spies on all of the other planets, so she figured that Earth needed one also." said Jimmy.

"That makes since, but why does Tara have to be the one to spy" asked Cindy.

"April said that Tara has been mad about her becoming Queen." said Jimmy.

"Wouldn't you? I mean, April's only a little bit older, and she still gets to be in charge." said Cindy.

"Yeah, but April is older, and that makes the throne rightfully hers." said Jimmy. "And the fact that King Fenal is her husband dosen't hurt matters."

"Okay, let's not talk about this right now." said Cindy.

"Youre right, we still have to find a way out." said Jimmy.

"We'll just go the way I came." said Jimmy.

"Wait...before we go, I need to ask you something." said Cindy.

"What is it" asked Jimmy.

"Do you like Tara, as you know, more than a friend" asked Cindy.

Jimmy took a deep breath and turned around to face Cindy.

"We need to go..." said Jimmy.

"Neutron, I'm not leaving until I get my answer." said Cindy.

"No, I don't like her as more than a friend." said Jimmy.

"That's all I needed to know." said Cindy.

"Cindy, we've already talked about this." said Jimmy.

"I know, but we're still acting the same, and I'm getting tired of it. I mean, I love kicking your butt at stuff, but I can just go on pretending that everything is still the same as it was." said Cindy in one breath. She had been wating to get that out for a long time.

For a moment, the only sound in the vent was the sound of Cindy' s breathing after yelling. Then...

"You know, you're absolutely right, Cindy." said Jimmy.

"You mean that" asked Cindy.

"Yeah, I do." said Jimmy.

-

well there it was. review

"


	19. spite

well, how were the other chapters? This story can't be much longer, but maybe a few more chapters. well here goes. oh and thanx for the reviews. yeah, and i also forgot to say that i decided to change my pen name to teejayvortex i may have already told you that, but i cant remember anyway, here goes.

chapter 19

Sheen and Libby had spent hours together exploring the planet, and they were ready to turn in.

"So, Libby, did you have fun today" asked Sheen.

"Sure, sheen, it was, ah interesting." said Libby. Sheen had spent almost the entire time talking about UltraLord. Libby really liked Sheen a lot, but he got tiring after a while.

"Great! What do you want to do know" he asked hopefully.

"Why don't we go back to the palace and see what's going on"

"Okay..." said Sheen.

Libby thought that sheen sounded hurt, but she gave him an encouraging smile, and they walked towards the palace hand in hand.

-

Cindy and Jimmy were finally out of the ventillation system, and they were standing outside the door in which April and Tara were standing in, still arguing.

"So, do you think we should break it up" asked Cindy.

"We might as well. The faster we get out of here, the faster we get home." said Jimmy.

Jimmy knocked on the door as loudly as he could, but he could still not be heard over the emmense screaming.

Cindy pushed the door open, startling the arguing sisters.

"You are not allowed in here" said April.

"Oh really? Well it looks like I am." said cindy.

April looked taken aback, and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by cindy.

"Have you made a decision, or what? It doesn't even matter anyway, because I'm ready to go home." said Cindy.

"You are welcome to leave anytime you wish. It is Jimmy Neutron that I have dealings with, not you." said April.

"In case you have forgotten, Queen April, I am the rightfull heir of this planet and I can snatch your throne away from you so fast that you're head will spin. But, I wouldn't do that. Plus, if he stays" she said motioning to Jimmy" then so do I." she finished.

"Very well" said April. "My sister will be acompaning you on your journey back to Earth. We have built technology that will make her look like a girl of your species, about your age." said April.

"May I say something" asked Tara. "I really don't want to go to Earth. I mean, I don't have anything against Earth, but my home is here." said Tara.

"Tara, I am the Queen, and your older sister, and what i say goes." said April.

"I don't care! You're my twin, only a little bit older! You know what, on second thought I will go to Earth. But I won't go for you. Instead, I'll go in spite of you." said Tara, and that was that.

"So are we ready to go home or what" asked cindy.

-

short, but im in a hurry. please review.


	20. girlfriends

i know the last chapter was a little short, so I'll try to make this chapter a little longer.

here we go

chapter 20

-

Everyone was packed and ready to go. Carl, Libby, Sheen, and Tara sat in a corner of the room, discussing what they were going to do when they returned home.

"I'll be great, girl. There is all sorts of stuff that you don't know about Earth." said Libby.

Despite Libby's comforting tone, Tara still lookes scared.

Cindy and Jimmy had been asked to wait in the hallway, April wanted a few word with them before they left.

Finally, April's assistant motioned for them to come in.

"What do you think she wants" asked Cindy.

"Probally going to tell us a few things about Tara before we take her home with us."

Cindy nodded her head in agreement, and pushed the door open.

"Hello, glad you could join me" said April.

Cindy was startled at the warm greeting that they had recieved.

"Yeah, anyway, what do you want with us" asked Cindy.

"I would like to tell you a few things about Tara. She will be staying with your family, Cindy, because you are the heir, and she can tell you a few things about your heritage. Secondly, she will be disguised as a female, and will attend your school. Thirdly, Tara dosen't really like the idea of staying on Earth, so please try to make her feel at home." said April.

"How do you know that my parents will let a stranger stay in our house" asked Cindy.

"That has been taken care of. We contacted your parents last night and told them the whole story. I have to admit that they were, um a bit shocked, but in the end they agreed to welcome her into your home." said April.

"Your saying that Tara's going to school with us" asked Jimmy.

"That is correct. She will be in your classroom. We have decided to disguise her as an exchange student, as you call it, so that will explain why she is staying with Cindy" said April.

"Well, if that's all, then we can go now..." said Cindy.

"Wait, a few more things." said April.

"My sister has told me that she is quite, ah, fond, of you" she said motioning to Jimmy.

"Your point" asked Cindy.

"My point is, I'm sure that she would feel much more comfortable if you would at least try to be her friend..." said April.

"I'm not sure if that's such a great idea..." said Jimmy.

"Why not" asked April.

"Well, I mean, there's the whole distance of space after she leaves thing... and other..." started Jimmy.

"Tara needs to find someone else" said Cindy.

"Why? I mean, it's not like Jimmy has a girlfriend, or does he" asked April.

"As a matter of fact..." started Cindy, but Jimmy shot her a look that told her to keep her mouth shut.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend at the moment, but that doesn't mean that I want one either." said Jimmy.

Now it was Cindy's turn to glare at Jimmy.

"I mean, not that I don't want one, I just don't think your sister is the right person" said Jimmy.

"I see. Well, in any case, I have nothing more to say, and I would like to wish you good luck on your return journey." said April.

"I bet you do..." said Cindy. Jimmy put his hand over her mouth, and led her out of the room.

After leaving the room Cindy turned around to face Jimmy.

"What was that all about" she asked.

"I don't know what youre talking about." said Jimmy.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. And I quote "No, I don't have a girlfriend, but that doesn't mean I want one either." said Cindy.

"You know what I meant. I just don't think that..." but Jimmy didn't get to finish his sentence, becuase he was intterupted by Sheen's voice saying that he was ready to leave.

-

there it goes. please review


	21. secrets

sorry it has taken so long for me to write a new chapter, but my computer was messing up, and I couldn't get on the internet, so there's my reason. anyway, since it's been a while, I'll try to put the next two chapters on one after the other.Well here goes...chapter 21

-

Everyone sat in the hover car, and they were all ready to go. Cindy and Jimmy sat in the front, while Sheen, Carl, and Libby sat in the back with Tara. Libby decided that she would tutor Tara about Earth, while on the way home.

"So, Tara, it there anything that you want to know about Earth?" asked Libby.

"Not really. I mean, most stuff I can learn while on Earth, or in a library, but I did want to ask you a personal question..." said Tara.

"Uh, sure." said Libby.

"Well, can you keep a secret? Actually, it's not really a secret thanks to my big mouthed sister, but anyway." said Tara.

"Of course I can keep a secret." said Libby. Libby loved gossip and secrets, but she never broke a promise.

"Well, I like Jimmy, you know as more than a friend." said Tara.

"Uh hu..." said Libby, but she already didn't like where the conversation was going.

"I was just wondering. Cindy claims to hate him, but I could tell that she was lying. What exactly is going on between those two?" asked Tara.

"I hope this trip will take a while, because you asked me a tough question." said Libby.

"I'm pretty sure that we have enough time." said Tara.

"Ok, I'll start from the beginning. Jimmy moved to town a couple of years ago. Before that, Cindy was at the top of the class, and she was the smartest kid in town. When Jimmy came, Cindy was knocked out of the spotlight. That's the reson that part of Cindy dislikes Jimmy so much." said Libby.

"I'm listening." said Tara.

"Ok, this part is kind of personal, so you can't tell a soul." said Libby.

Tara nodded her head in agreement.

"Cindy's parents have always taken notice of her good grades and all of her other talents." said Libby. "Ever since Jimmy has been in town, thought, Cindy hasn't been at the top of the class , so her parents don't pay as much attention to her as they did." said Libby.

"Oh..." said Tara.

"Well, It gets even stranger. Cindy and Jimmy have been throught a lot together through the years. They helped rescue our parents from the Yolkians. Then the Yolkians visited Earth, and Cindy had to convince the town that Jimmy was telling the truth about them still being evil. Let's see, then there was the thing with your sister. Jimmy also saved Cindy when she was kidnapped...so as you can see they've been through a lot." said Libby.

"So, what else?"

"They have claimed to hate each other for the entire time that they've known each other. Of course, they're both just afraid to admit that they like each other. That was until they actually did. Cindy and Jimmy told each other how they felt, but they still pretend like nothing happened. "

"So, what are they afraid of?" asked Tara.

"I think that they are afraid of what everyone else will think" said Libby.

"That's dumb! I mean why should they care what everyone else thinks. You and Sheen like each other, and you're not afraid of what everyone else thinks." said Tara.

"That's kind of different. Sheen's my boyfriend. And besided, no one would actually care, Cindy has just made herself think that." said Libby.

"I'll tell you one think. Cindy better hurry up and make up her mind about wheter or not she likes him...because..." but Tara didn't get to finish because she was interrupted by Jimmy's announcement that they had arrived.

-

there it was. review please.


	22. keith's address

where can i find keith alcorn's email address, does anyone know? i really need it so if you have it email me at teejayvortex yahoo . com thanx 


	23. scared

chapter 22- well not much to say but ENJOY!

Tara was scared. Actually, she was more than that, she was terrified. Tara was anxious about the fact that she would be living on Earth for who knew how long. She had nothing against Earth, but she had lived on her home planet for her whole life, and she had never left. She was also worried that she would never get to see her friends and family again. Many thoughts ran through her head- _Will they forget me? What if I can't ever go back home? What if Earth stinks , and I still have to live there anyway._ Tara was also weary of the fact that Cindy didn't want her there. She would be staying with Cindy's family, so Tara knew that she should try to get along with her, but no matter how hard she tried, every bad thing that April had told her about Cindy kept coming to the surface.

Libby gave Tara a sidelong look and asked if she was alright. Tara insisted that she was fine, but Libby knew that she was lying. Libby was also worried. She had revealed some of Cindy's most personal thoughts to a stranger. Of course, Cindy hadn't made her promise not to tell anyone what she had told Tara, so technically it wasn't gossip, and Libby hadn't done anything wrong. Still, Libby couldn't help but feel that she had betrayed her best friend, even though she had only revealed the things that she had to protect Cindy. Libby sighed and wondered when she should tell Cindy.

Cindy stared out the window, looking at the vastness of the space around her. She had never noticed it before but, she was kind of scared at the though of how big space actually was. Cindy let her thoughts roam to what had happened to her in the last 24 hours. It was alot, she knew, and it scared her even more than the thought of never ending space. She and Jimmy had finally talked. They had worked everything out. In an air vent. Cindy didn't care where they had talked, she was just glad that they had finally talked about their relationship.

Jimmy had nothing more on his mind than exactly what Cindy did. He was glad that he had set the AstroCar on auto pilot so that he would have time to think.

Finally, they were landing. Jimmy took the car off of auto pilot so that he could land, and then they did.

"So, what are we going to do first when we get out?" asked Tara.

"Well, I'll have to introduce you to my parents, of course, because they did offer to take you into their home, but anyway, then I guess we can go to the Candy Bar, and I'll introduce you to everyone else." said Cindy.

"Great..." said Tara.

One by one, they left the car, and stepped out into the bright sunlight.

"Wow!" said Tara, as she got out. She hadn't known that Earth would look so beautiful.

"Here it is, our planet." said Jimmy.

"Wow, it's great!" said Tara.

"So, I guess we can go to my house now." said Cindy.

"Let's go." said Tara.

"I'll talk to you guys later. I have to contact the Yolkians and tell them that the war is over." said Jimmy.

there it was. I wanted to give a little bit of the story from everyone's point of view. I know that it's going kind of slow, and there isn't much action, but that is going to be reserved for the last book in the series. I already have an idea for what it's about and I should be starting it soon. so please review


	24. protecting Cindy

chapter 23- here it goes. I really hope that you all like the story so far. It probally won't be that much longer. Remember, I'm saving the action for the next story. well here goes

They had arrived. Cindy and tara were standing in Cindy's room wating for her parents to get home from the grocery store. An awkward silence filled the house, because the girls had nothing to say to each other. They waited for about five minutes, but to them it felt like an eternity. Finally, Cindy spoke.

"So, do you have any questions about Earth so far?" she asked.

"Not really..." replied Tara.

"Well, do you want to put your stuff away?"

"I didn't bring much, just one bag, so I won't have to unpack" said Tara.

"Well then, what do you want to do while my parents are gone?" asked Cindy.

"Didn't you tell Jimmy that you would meet him at the Candy Bar?"

"Yeah, but I was going to do that after you met my parents. Plus, I told Jimmy to meet us there at four, and it's only two now, but maybe I can call him and see if he'll mmet us there early." said Cindy.

Before she could pick up her phone and dial Jimmy's number, the front door opened and they ran down stairs to greet Cindy's parents.

Back at the lab, Jimmy was preparing to contact King Goobot and tell him the good news.

In a few moments, he was on the screen.

"I have good news. I talked to April, and she has agreed to forget the war." said Jimmy.

"Really Neutron? and I thought you were useless." said Goobot.

"Anyway, I hope you plan to keep up your end of the deal." said Jimmy.

"I knew you would. But of course, that isn't going to happen.. You see, this was all part of my plan. I knew you would rush to have the Gorlocks stop the war, and then, I would be free to conquer your planet." said Goobot, and then he let out a long and malicious laugh.

"You can't! We had a deal! I did what you asked, so now you have to keep your end of the bargain." said Jimmy.

"Oh, come on! Did you really believe that I would stay true to my word? and I thought you were a genius!"

"So, you are the low down being that I though you were. But you know what? I'm not going to give up that easily. I'm going to get an army together, and we will defeat you in war!" said Jimmy.

"Is that so? Well you can try...oh and by the way... I just recieved information that your little girlfriend was the heir to the Gorlock throne. That is also good news, now to make sure that they never try to take over again, I can just take Cindy, and that way, they won't help you in the war." said Goobot.

With that, his face dissapeared from the screen. Jimmy couldn't believe what he had just heard. The yokians were going to invade after all, and they were also after cindy.

Of course, Cindy had no idea that an alien race was on the lookout for her. She and Tara sat at the Candy Bar waiting for Jimmy. Cindy couldn't help but notice all of the looks that Tara was getting, and they weren't bad.

Cindy tried not to think about all of the boys staring at Tara, and instead kept her eye on the door, for a sign of Jimmy.

Finally, she saw Jimmy come through the door.

It didn't take long for him to walk over to her and sit down. She could tell by the look on his face that he had bad news.

"What's wrong, Jimmy?" asked Tara.

"Anything **I** can help with" asked Cindy, giving Tara a look.

"Actually, I need to talk to you privately" said Jimmy, motioning to Cindy.

"Ok, I'll just be over here if you need me" said Tara. She moved over to another table where she was immediately surrounded by a flock of pre-teen boys.

"Wow, Tara actually looks pretty" said Jimmy, but then he decided otherwise "I mean, she blends in well..." he said.

"Anyway, what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" asked Cindy.

"Well, I contacted Goobot..." said Jimmy.

"Really? What did he have to say?" asked Cindy.

"Well, he said thanks...and then he said that he was going to conquer Earth." said Jimmy.

"Neutron! You've got to be kidding me..." said Cindy.

"That was the good news...well actually that was part of the bad news, but there is worse news." said Jimmy.

"What can be worse than knowing that the Yokians are going to try and take over again!"

"Goobot found out that you're the heir to the Gorlock throne. He thinks that if you are taken then the Gorlocks will not help Earth. He knows that April doesn't like you, but she knows that you are the heir, and so she does respect you, and if anything happened to you, then she would be overthrown." said Jimmy.

"You're telling me that they're looking for me?" asked Cindy, and Jimmy was surprized to hear a hint of fear in her voice. Never before had he seen her scared like that.

"It'll be fine. I'm putting an army together as soon as I inform everyone of the situation." said Jimmy.

"How is that going to help me? I mean, they're evil!" said Cindy.

"Don't worry." said Jimmy. " I won't let anything happen to you."

please review oh yeah, and if anyone has Keith Alcorn's email address, please give it to me at teejayvortex 


	25. VERY IMPORTANT

Ok, I have some info. I was going to write another chapter in this story, and I did, but it wasn't a good chapter, so I've decided to just leave the last chapter that I wrote as the last chapter. I thought that it was a good place to stop, so I will. Anyway, I'm going to start work on my next and last book as soon as possible. As I said before, it's going to be more serious than the others , and have a little more drama. Maybe even some sadness... anyway, I'm not sure what I'm going to call the last book, so if you have any suggestions, I'll take it into consideration. So, I guess I'll start work on my next book. It might take me a while to get them posted, thought because I'm currently working on a J/C movie online, and nine weeks tests are this week, but I'll try my hardest to post.

Teejay Vortex


End file.
